The discovered past
by redwolf89
Summary: Set near the end of A2A. What will happen to Gene and the others? Will his daughter return and what will happen to Molly?
1. Chapter 1

**The discovered past**

It was just after midnight, a teenager was walking back to her car after meeting with a few people for some information, the lamppost lights was slightly dim ahead but it was a clear night and the stars were out, she had long dirty blond hair going slightly past her shoulders, she was wearing denim Jeans, black top and a denim jacket, she stopped suddenly when she heard strange noises that does not sound human coming closer from the lane near to her.

'Who's there?' she demanded in her Manchester accent as she turned around quickly trying to peer into the shadows.

'I know who you' are an eerie voice singing from the shadows, eventually a skinny man appeared, half of his face was covered in the shadows, he had short black hair, glasses and a long coat he stopped and leaned against the wall smiling and watching her closely 'I know your past'.

'How the hell do you know me, have you been spying on me?' walking a few paces back away from the stranger glaring back with her sharp blue eyes.

'Impatient aren't you, you are like your family. Tell me how is your "mother"? Still quick witted as normal and what about your baby sister?' He said grinning at her.

The blond teen quickly grabbed a gun that was hiding in her jacket and took the safety off it 'I asked who are you or are you dumb' she shouted angrily at the stranger.

'You not afraid of me' then started to laugh like a maniac 'No, of course you not, you are clever, very opinionated and well look at you, you have got so many different qualities and I like that, tell me Emma, do you want to work for me? You will get paid very well and you have got something I want plus you don't have to run about getting some information for your mother' he spat out, 'I'm DCI Jim Keats, I work Discipline and Complaints Department'

'Keats?' Emma shouted accidentally pulling the trigger the bullet nearly hitting him 'I have heard of you, you are some lowlife bastard who try and destroy everything, I will never ever work for you, get out of my sight you pathetic rat and I won't hesitant to shoot you and this time I promise I won't miss at all, you are not worth my time and you can stick whatever job you want me to do up your arse' she spat back at him.

Emma heard footsteps running behind her 'What the bloody ell?' A gruff voice shouted out coming near, she turned slightly to look at the new arrival, quickly recognising him from the pictures in her mother's photo album as DCI Gene Hunt, smiling slightly to herself when she saw his snakeskin boots.

'Aaaaawwww, well look at this isn't this disgustedly cute, such a lovely little scene, wish I had brought a camera with me. Hang on stay there, that's beautiful' using his hands to look like a camera.

Gene pushed Emma gently behind him 'Let me handle this kid' talking to her in a gentle voice, keeping his eyes on Jim 'It's over Jimbo, admit it you have lost' taking his gun out of his belt and raising it to Keats head.

'Hahaha you think you can get rid of me that easily Hunt' laughing cruelly but stopped suddenly as the wind around them started to pick up violently, Emma quickly turned away shielding herself from it, blocking out his screams 'no, no, no, I tried, I can still do it, give me another chance I can still bring him down!' He cried pathetically, after a few seconds everything became quiet and still.

Emma slowly looked up and turned back to where Keats was no longer standing, looking around quickly and back to the spot where he vanished.

'What the bloody hell?' She said slowly putting down her gun back in her jacket still confused at what had just happened, 'It's over for now' Genes voice cut through her thoughts like a knife, she looked up as he was putting his gun away, he turned and faced her.

'What's your name kid and what are you doing out here in the middle of the night on your own in this part of the city? Your parents will be worried about you' Gene said tiredly.

'Nah me ma knows where I am so she is not really worried, thanks Mr Hunt for coming to my aid, I have to say ma is right you do have a habit of showing up if there is a sign of danger' Looking really amused. 'I'm afraid I can't keep her waiting any longer. I have a feeling we might run into each other soon. My name is Emma, Emma Queen'

Watching her walk away in shock, 'Bloody ell no wonder she got some balls! Can't be the Queen I'm thinking off, Oi kid' shouting at her 'who is your mother?' watching as Emma turns around with her eyebrow raised 'Jackie Queen' before turning back, walking away laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 9. 30, DI Adam Jones arrived late into work, as he walked into the room he saw most of the officers crowding around the desk near the corner listening to DS David Hutch talking about his latest date from the night before, shaking his head in disgust he went to his desk to sort out a few files that has been carelessly chucked on top, as he sat down he looked around the room, his eyes landing on Gene's office, and noticed the door was shut and the blinds down, he turned to the DC near to him who was trying and failing miserably to write a report from the latest case.

Adam cleared his throat to get his attention 'James, What's going on with mister high and mighty in there?' glaring at Gene's office.

James looked up from his report 'I really don't know Sir; he has not been out of his office yet. The desk sergeant told me he's been in his office since 8 o'clock this morning, looks serious though' finally giving up on his report and picking up the magazine next him.

'Yeah well he's probably in there with his feet up on his desk drinking that vile stuff, instead of doing any paperwork at all' He said in disgust. The office door opens and Gene steps into the room watching everyone,

'Right you lot of Nancy's; this is a police station not a teashop where old women chat. I have just got off the phone from the super; someone will be arriving here from GMP tomorrow morning needing our assistance on they're case, apparently the ringleader and his gang escaped from them and moved somewhere on my patch and I want him brought down comprende!' walking around the room watching them closely as they all paid attention to him.

'Why do they need our help Guv' said James looking confused 'can't they figure it out there?'

'Well DC Plonker, as I said the ringleader is on my patch and they're coming here to help bring them down, you idiot. Right you lot, it's going to be a very slow day today and the scum seems to be having a day off for once, so do some work and Jones you are late' walking back to his office ignoring the sounds of them moaning

Tomorrow morning soon arrives quickly; some of the others are slowly walking in the room trying to nurse their hangovers from the new pub that opened near to the station.

'So where is this person then, shouldn't they be here by now? Said Adam impatiently leaning on his desk glaring at the hung over officers as they walked in slowly.

'I don't know do I you Div, I will be in my office when they arrive' yelled Gene. While he was walking back to his office the door opens again and the lone person steps in looking amused at the sorry sight of the workers wincing at Genes yelling.

'Hello DCI Hunt remember me? A recognisable voice stops Gene in his tracks, he suddenly turns around 'bloody hell it's you!'

'Of course it's me, told you we might run into each other again' she said amused at seeing him slightly lost for words.

'Do you know her Guv said Adam looking confused at what's happening in front of him.

'Yeah you was that kid I helped out a few months back, you're Jackie Queens daughter, Amy right?

'Yes you helped me out, yes she is my mother and no it's Emma'

'Hello, I'm DI Adam Jones you can call me Adam, You the one GMP they sent? To help bring down a gang that recently moved from Manchester to here'

'That's me, right enough talk, I want this piece of scum sent down fast and hard' Grabbing a file from her bag and walking over to the white board writing some information down on it and placing a picture of a dirty scruffy man in the middle of it and 3 other pictures of his gang underneath.

'He calls himself the silencer, his real name is Danny Finn, he is wanted for murder of 3 women, selling cocaine and selling weapons. Somehow he managed to escape through our fingers and wounding one of my fellow officers in the process as for his gang they are all brothers a bit stupid and only committed less crime, however they still can be very dangerous'

'Why is he called the silencer' a voice shouted out, everyone turned and looked at James.

'He is called that because if you are unfortunate to cross him and get on the wrong side of him you will be silenced… Killed' Emma said shaking her head

'You are a Div James, I'm surprised you are a police officer hell I'm even more surprised you managed to make it to a DC' David shouted, laughter rang out everywhere as James ducked his head trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Right you lot shut it, we have got work to do to bring down this nasty piece of scum and his little gang, I want my streets to be clean from this filth so I want it done fast and I want it done really soon, you got me' Gene shouted at them

'Yes Guv' voices rang out everyone leaping up excited to do some proper police work and to gather some information. It was well into the afternoon everyone was working really hard. Gene walks up to Emma who was working really fast through loads of files, he leaned over and spoke quietly in her ear.

'Miss Queen I think we should have a little talk' Leading Emma into his office 'Do you mind telling me what happened a few months back, when I found you pointing a gun at Jimbo?' Gene said pouring whisky and passing a glass to her.

'I was going straight home after getting some information from my informants for my mother, I heard a strange noise turned around waited for ratty to come from the shadows said he knows all about me asking how's my mother and sister, I pulled a gun on him, he asked me to work for him said something about having something from me, he told me his name I accidentally pulled my gun sadly missing him and you showed up some freaky thing happened and he disappeared'

'Bloody hell you got one heck of a memory so you um never told your mother what happened that night, have you? Gene said looking a bit surprised

'I only told her I ran into a bit of trouble and you turned up and saved the day, if I had told her what really happened she either send me to the quack, phone and yell at you or send me to the quack and phone and yell at you so no I didn't tell her the whole truth, didn't want her to worry to much' leaning back into the chair studying him closely over the glass of whisky

'So Jackie had a girl? Do you know who is the' the door opened and James ran in interrupting Gene.

'Sorry to interrupt! There is a phone call for you Emma, they just told me it's urgent and it's from a very old friend.

'Thanks James' putting her drink down and runs out of the office to take the call.

'James! Don't you know the meaning of knocking? Quick lesson for you, there is a door you stand outside, knock and wait until I say you can come in, lesson over now mush get back to work'

'Sorry Guv yes Guv' Hurriedly leaving the office to sort the files out on the table. Gene walked out of the office walking over to Emma who was finishing up the conversation as she put the phone down she turned and saw Gene standing next to her.

'Right I want everyone's attention. My informant told me he saw Danny's hide out near the Thames in one of the abandoned warehouses, he leaves every morning at 9 and comes back near 10.30 at night, we should take a small team now and head over there to gather more evidence to make this watertight' Going over to the board to write more information on it.

'Right then Emma and the 3 nitwits you are with me, rest of you carry on working'

'That's Nice Mercedes-Benz 190D, right? What happened to your pride and joy Audi Quattro?' Emma said as soon as they were outside the station, looking at the car closely.

'Some Dyke digging tosspot shot my car and bloody killed it, so I shot the bastard but my Quattro was beyond repair'

They finally arrived to the warehouse, 'Right you lot we go in there look around and arrest any bastards you see in there, I need evidence to make this tight, you got me?

'Yes Guv' they all said together taking out their guns and approaching the warehouse, as they enter they looked around noticing it has been used very recently, splitting up as they each take different floors trying to something that would help them.

After half an hour of searching through each room, James voice shouted out over the radio. 'I found something' Emma ran out of the room, down a few floors into the room where she found the team gather around a broken cupboard full of guns and near by it was draw full of drugs and plans to where they going to strike.

'Good work James, let's write down their plans and take some pictures and head back to the station and come up with a plan to catch them' said Adam writing information down in his notepad.

It was 6 o'clock by the time the team finished most of the work and headed to the pub, near the corner sat Gene, Emma and Adam still discussing plans on how to capture Danny and his gang.

'I don't know it's too risky, sending someone on the inside straight away, I don't think these guys are that stupid at all and someone could end up getting hurt, Emma said they injured an officer when they escaped'

'Don't be such a fairy! It will work'

'I don't know maybe we should inform everyone to be armed and wait quietly out of sight and move in catching them in the act'

'Catch them in the acts and beat the crap out of them? That's another brilliant idea other, we gather the team fill them in on it and move in tonight, time to stamp out the vermin!'

'Great we better get on it. I be right back I have left something in the station and I really need to get it' Getting up and leaving the pub.

Emma walked a few steps but stopped as a black car come speeding around the corner, two guys leaned out of the car firing their guns, bullets flying everywhere before speeding off, the team burst out of the pub seeing Emma fall to the floor in front of them, rushed forward to help.

'Phone an ambulance now! Quickly!' shouted Adam rushing to where Gene was holding Emma trying to comfort her and getting her to stay awake as blood was pouring out quickly from her chest'

'Come on kid, you be okay it's just a scratch on you, you are fine just talk to me and stay awake' rocking her gently

'Emma hold on, the ambulance will be arriving soon, just keep fighting, that's a good girl' Adam said in a calm voice, using his jacket to try and slow down the bleeding.

'Guv! The ambulance is on it's way, I also phoned Jackie but she was out so I left a message with her niece to pass on to her when she comes back' David said shocked at what happened.

'She is going to be pissed off at me. I'm so tired, can't stay awake' Emma said weakly before shutting her eyes, tired to fight any longer. The last thing she heard was the team shouting and the ambulance siren in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

'Emma? Emma wake up, I order you too wake up right now' Shouted Gene gently shaking her, trying to get any response but nothing. The sound of the sirens was getting louder as the ambulance was getting closer, the flashing blue lights, lighting up the whole street as it hurried towards them, eventually stopping.

'Excuse me Sir can you move aside we need to look at her quickly so we can get her quickly to hospital' the paramedic says urgently as he hurried towards them trying to move Gene away to help Emma.

'Look at her? Are you blind? She has been shot, you idiot!' Gene growled angrily at them.

'Sir, please let us do our job. We need to try and stable her right now and take her to hospital quickly as possible for surgery'

'Come on Guv, they may be able to save her in time' Adam says quietly standing frozen as he watched the blood drenching the pavement.

'If she dies, I will string your up by your bollocks and let her mother to deal with you and when she finishes I will take over dealing with you. You have not meet her mother' growling angrily at him before slowly moving aside to let them take over, watching carefully as they worked fast on her, eventually getting her moved into the ambulance.

'Adam call the station tell them what's going on, I want everyone involved in finding out who is responsible for shooting Emma. I'm going to the hospital to be with her.' Quickly moving towards his car.

'Wait Guv we come with you' shouted Adam running after him with the others following right behind him.

Few hours later, the team is waiting anxiously for news in the waiting room, James was sitting in the chair engrossed reading a battered old women magazine, David was eyeing up some of the nurses as they walked past the window and Gene was pacing the room and looking at the clock every few seconds.

'What's taking so long? She should be out ages ago! She weren't that shot!'

'Guv please calm down. It won't be long now until she is out of surgery, we have to be patience a little while longer.' Adam said tiredly as he walked in the room, putting the radio down on the table next to him collapsing into one of the small uncomfortable chairs.

'You said that 2 hours ago, any news from the station boss' James said looking up from the magazine.

'Nothing at the moment, there was nobody about who saw anything. Don't worry Guv, we will find out who is responsible for the shooting.' The door opens again and the Doctor walks in, getting their full attention.

'How is she Doc?' James asked putting down the magazine.

'I'm afraid I can't tell you much information only that she is out of surgery, which I'm very pleased to say went really well and is resting as we speak. I need to wait and speak with her family and give them, her full details of her injuries.'

'There is no need to wait, I'm her father she lives with her mother back in Manchester but she is my daughter. I want to see her now and I want know of her injuries,' Gene said stepping outside with the Doctor ignoring the team shocked look.

'Well if you say you are her father, there is one question I have to ask, has Emma been in a fight recently? We noticed a deep scar on the left side of her leg, do you know what happened?'

'I don't really talk to her that much but I remember her saying there was an incident back in Manchester couple of weeks ago, they was in the middle of arresting someone but an officer got wounded badly.'

'My guess is that she is the wounded officer it does explain a few things, very well you can just follow me and I will lead you to her room and explain a few things along the way'

'It's been ages now, how long is the Guv going to be?' David moaned getting annoyed that he left his date back at the pub.

'He only left 15 minutes ago David. Sir I never asked but do you know much about the Guv private life?

'I don't know why do you ask?' Adam looked at James confused.

'You was here long before us and I thought you know the Guv better then we do. Never really tell us anything and he said Emma is his daughter'

'I don't really know him, he keeps his private life to himself and he only said that so he could see her' Adam explained gently to James, ignoring David remark towards them.

The door opens again and Gene slowly walked in with his head down, he looked at his team with his steely eyes, cutting into them.

'I think I know what she meant now when she mentioned Jackie is going to kill her, she was the officer that got injured and she came here to finish what had been started but she ended up getting herself shot in the process and into a coma but luckily she is not in a deep coma.'

'What will Jackie say, when she finds out about all this?'

'Well you plonker, she will yell at me and nail my bollocks to the lamppost and other horrible stuff I really don't want to think off. Something has been on my mind since I last saw her, how can she be Jackie Queen's daughter when her daughter should be a baby. Right tomorrow, Adam you and David go back to that warehouse see if you can find anything else there that we might have missed or lead us to the shooters, James I want you to contact GMP and get anything you can on Emma and if they ask why tell them she is going to be transferred to my department and I will stay here for a bit'

'Yes Guv'

'I don't bloody believe this; everything that was here yesterday is all gone! Vanished into thin air, the bastards took everything! There is nothing here and my date doesn't ever want to see me again! Can't my day get anymore worse?' David said angrily kicking the wooden stool as Adam stood into the empty room there they all was yesterday.

'It looks like they know that we are on too them and cleared this place quickly last night my guess it was cleaned as we left here yesterday. I thought this was way too easy, It was some sort of a trap and will you shut up about your date so what if she left you, you are a pig anyway, how they want to date you I will never know. I better radio the Guv and tell him about this. I need to borrow your radio, I have left mine in the car' As David handed to radio over, James voice crackled nervously over the radio.

'Er Guv, you won't believe this, I just came off the phone to the GMP and they say her file is not there, they think someone by the name of Alex Drake who might have still got it when she requested some files of some sort of case she was doing a couple of months back they never said anything to Emma about her file.

'Okay James, now get your arse over to the hospital pronto, I will need serious back up very soon the ice Queen will be here that goes for you two idiots in the warehouse as well'

'On my way Guv'

'Can't believe the Guv is afraid of her, she can't be that bad, can she?'

'I don't know David; it's like you really. Life is a complete mystery'

Gene sat in the plastic chair, half listening to the details his team was giving him as he watched Emma as she laid dead still, the beeps from the machine only reassuring them that she is still alive. The doors slam open as the two women rushes in the older one is holding onto a crying baby and the younger one rushed straight to the bed with a worried look on her face.

'Jackie! Rachel!' Gene jumped up from the chair; moving aside quickly as Jackie walked quickly passed him, ignoring the others in the room.

'What happened? Is she okay?' Jackie said getting really upset, as she stood right next to Rachel, who took the crying baby off Jackie, trying to calm the baby down

'Hey luv don't worry. Come here, I will comfort you' said David walking towards her, holding out his arms. Gene grabbed David roughly on his shoulder and pushed him back to where Adam and James was standing, watching the Guv next move.

'Don't even think about sonny boy, this is the one woman you don't want to ever mess with ever unless you have got a very serious death wish or your reputation in tatters' Gene growled.

'Come here Jackie, she will be all right, she is one very strong determined girl' Gene said softly putting a comfortable arm around her, holding on tightly as he started to explain everything. Couple of minutes later Jackie starts to calm down, Gene pulled slightly away giving her time to sort herself out.

'What a stupid girl and you, you stupid man, you could see she is still a child and you let her do this stupid thing instead off talking her out of it and drag her kicking and screaming back home! She shouldn't be doing any odd jobs for the police, she is young Gene and she nearly got herself killed twice! I had to find out from one of them that she is here in London and in a hospital bed instead of her flat' Jackie shouted at Gene, hitting him hard a few times not once did Gene try to stop her.

'I want them found now Gene, I want to kill them for what they have done'

'I know, we will find them Jackie I promise you. We make them pay for what they have done' Gene said softly comforting her.

'Keeping out of trouble lately since the last time I saw you?' Gene sat patiently watching as Rachel kept looking at the canteen clock a few times since they arrived.

'Yes Mister Hunt. I have learnt not to run off, I don't want to worry my family ever again especially my Aunt. Have you found anything about her shooters and why are you here instead of helping out at the station?'

'Not yet we are looking for a break through. My team is working hard finding them and DI Jones is running it, he thinks it's best I calm down. How is Jackie coping with it all?'

'Not great, very upset that it happened but she is slowly calming down. Trying to take her mind off it by taking care of Chloe. Ever since Emma became part of the family two years back, Aunty Jackie always kept a closer eye on her, making sure she is not doing something stupid like falling out of the tree or falling down a ditch which did happen when went to Glasgow. I have a confession to make, I already know about this case ages ago and I let Emma go without stopping her or telling Auntie Jackie what Emma is up too but I ended up putting her in danger'

'It's not your fault. Emma knows the risk, I had seen her in London last year; she had a misfortune of running into this slimly pain in the backside pencil neck bastard Keats. I have no idea what he was doing and why the sudden interest in her. I should have asked yesterday when we were talking in the office but we got interrupted when her informant phoned. We went straight to the warehouse saw lot's of evidence then we was at this pub making plans, she told us, she had to get something when it happened' Not realising they were joined by Jackie who silently listened to the conversation, holding Chloe who was sleeping soundly.

'Informant? Her informant was killed a week ago, Emma found out through some people from the force and got very really angry; I had never seen that side to her before. There is a diary she always writes in and takes with her everywhere never leaves that book down for long, always continually writing in it. Might have been the reason she tried to get back to the station, some of the answers you are looking for will be in that book' Jackie spoke up drawing both of their attention.

'I'm on it! James, I want you to go to the desk Emma was working yesterday and see if you can find a diary' Gene barked down the radio.

'Yes Guv, I'm on it'

'I get you tea Auntie; you look like you really need one. Is there any changes with Emma?'

'Nothing yet, thanks that would be lovely' Sitting down across from Gene as Rachel got up tiredly.

'I want you to tell me everything Jackie. Who is Emma and how did she became part of your family?'

'You really deserve to know. Emma is no way related to me at all or anyone in the family at all, she knocked on my door two years ago with a file. Emma has a bit of a painful history her mother didn't want her and she didn't want her husband knowing so she visited her sister a few times while he was really busy at work so he did not suspect a thing as soon as Emma was born her mother give her straight away to her sister and her sister didn't want her either so she was left on the doorstep of this pub she grew up there for awhile but stated to move about the place. I don't really know what she done most of the time; never talk much about it to be honest. I keep thinking what her life would have been like if her father know of her existence'.

'Her dad must be a fool, not realising his wife was carrying a child. I would have made sure she had a life and a loving family if she was my child'

'Well they divorced a few years back and he moved away to set up a new life in the South to get away from everything and the death of his close friend'

'What? That's impossible she can't be my kid.'

'Believe it Hunt you are. Fancy that you are a daddy''

'That cow of an ex lied to me! She said she couldn't have any children. I now know what Jimbo was on about, he knows I have got a child, the same child I didn't keep my eye on, there was something bugging me about the way she acted but I would never have guessed she was mine'

'You finally told Gene that Chloe is his Auntie Jackie'

'What? Chloe is also my kid? You lied to me Jackie, first you said she is my kid and teasing me about it and when I proposed you turned around and said she is not and now I am! Tell me the truth Jackie is that kid mine and why lie?'

'Fine Gene you want the truth, yes Chloe is yours, I lied because you was made strangely for Alex even though both of you keep denying it when I was in London and come on Gene us two getting married? That's a laugh! We both would kill each other, it won't work and it's not really fair on them'

'It's not fair on me either! I just found out my ex has lied and given way a child I never even knew about, who had grew up with no parents for god knows how many years and now I have another one which again I wouldn't have know because you lied to me. I need to get out of here to think' Gene growled angrily turning sharply as he stormed out.

'Sorry Aunty, I didn't know. I thought that's who you was talking about'

'It's okay Rachel, Gene deserve to know the truth about them, not exactly how I imagined on telling him but he's right it's not fair on him not knowing about Emma and Chloe'

'I don't bloody believe this! Why to this always happen to me, it's bad enough I get crazy DI's but this is huge' Gene growled talking angrily to himself, holding the whisky bottle tightly in his hand

'Hello Mon Brav, what's on your mind?' Gene looked to his side, surprised to see Nelson standing beside him.

'Nelson? What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Alex or the others?' Looking confused as Nelson started laughing

'No everything is fine, it's you that is troubled and I thought I come and see if I can help'

'Unless you got something that can take me back to the past to prevent everything from happing if not you can't help me at all' Gene sighed looking away

'Ah yes you are not the only one who said that, even your own daughter wishes for it all the time but like I told her, without her you won't have any people from the force safely sent here to be placed under your wing.'

'What the bleeding heck you are on about?'

'Emma was given to me when she was a baby, never panicked so much when I had her. I taught her everything she needs to know and at the young age she been moving about place to place helping you, this is the first time she been with a family and the first time you ever had contact with her. Don't worry Mr Hunt she is out there somewhere trying not to cause too much havoc, the last time she accidentally ran over some poor sod back in Manchester. Nelson smiled leaving Gene who was looking straight ahead in deep thought

'Are you certain James? Was there anybody who was here early last night saw anything unusual?' Gene paced about his office before finally sitting down in his chair.

'No Guv, nobody saw anything, I can try an keep looking if you want but I think searched everywhere'

'Keep looking, it has got to be there somewhere. Have you checked the cameras to see if they picked up anything?'

'Erm no not yet Guv, I have a look now.' James quickly walked out of the office; Gene got up and leaned against his door as Jackie walked into the room.

'Look Gene I know you are angry with me' Jackie started to say

'I'm not, I think I know the reason why my ex got rid of her, we was too young to have children and it might put a strain on the marriage. I'm just glad you are looking after her and you are right we are two different and it's not fair if we don't love each other' interrupted Gene softly

'Thank you and no way we can be together because I know we will drive each other up the wall. What's the matter?'

'There was a break in early hours this morning, Emma draw which the diary was locked away in was broken, it's missing. Nothing else was taken only that.'

'Can't this nightmare bloody end? Who do such a thing? What do they want with Emma, why is she so bloody important? Jackie starting to get more frustrated walking over an abandoned desk filed with paperwork and pictures, which Emma was working on, staring at one picture.

'Hang on this man looks strangely familiar, I seen him at the police charity event awhile back' picking the picture up to have a closer look

'Yes that the bastards we are planning on nicking, that's their leader Danny Finn'

'That man is not Danny Finn Gene take a look closer and see past his disguise, you know him as well' grabbing the magnifying off Adams desk, leaning down to at the picture closely for a couple of minutes.

'That weasel son of a bitch, he has gone too far this time, must have been following her awhile back. Emma must figured out that they are after her so she went back here to end it once and for all' Gene growled throwing the magnifying glass down.

'Adam get the others and everyone in my department to start searching the streets for Jim bastard Keats!'


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up feeling a sharp pain in her back, covering her eyes slightly a bit to adjust to the sunlight her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings watching people walking about minding their own business, wincing she slowly started to sit up reaching down a bit to pick up the newspaper that had fallen off the bench.

'Not again! 2015? I'm starting to get sick and tired of this now. Why am I here?' She said after glancing at the date on the newspaper quickly, before getting up and walking out of the park onto the main street.

'This area does look slightly familiar to me, I'm back in Manchester, how is this possible? I meant to be somewhere in London not here. I think I better check in with an old friend first to see what's going on.' After walking for half an hour Emma stops, staring wide-eyed at what's left of the burnt and very rundown Railways Arms.

'What the hell happened to this place? When did this happen? Walking slowly towards the pub, mourning at the loss of what was once the happiest place she ever called home but now an abandoned, broken shell of the once proud building.

'I have really got no idea what to do now, please give me some sort of a sign. Anything … Please.' She said with an exasperated sigh while walking away from the pub, not noticing a ghostly figure by the door watching her silently with sad eyes. Emma continued walking into another street full of shops, only stopping at one particular shop, half-paying attention to some of the news channels on the TV.

'Mind you at least they have improved greatly with technology, not sure about the music though, to me it's just a rubbish noise.' Before moving away a woman in her early 30's came on, reading the top news, the reporters name on the bottom caught Emma attention straight away.

'Oh my…. It can't be! That's my sister, bloody hell she is a journalist or something similar like our mother, I'm so thinking of way to make fun of mum when I get back… or if I ever get back that is.' She remarked while watching as her sister carried on reading the news.

'Smart girl that one. Bit of a tragedy about her family.' A sorrowful voice said next to her, turning slightly she saw an older woman watching her.

'Really? What happened? I have just moved back here to Manchester from London so I don't know much' She replied, trying to hide the truth so as not to startle her company.

'That woman in front of you that's Chloe Queen she is the daughter of Jackie Queen, who was also one of the finest determined journalist in her time. She had another daughter but she was shot, taken straight to the local hospital back in London, where she fell into a coma and hasn't woken up since. The police tried very hard to find the people responsible but that ended in tragedy too. Eventually they just gave up and closed the case. The hospital moved her from London to here a few years back.' The old woman had clearly been moved by retelling the tale as her voice quivered towards the end.

'I see. That is so tragic, I really feel sorry for them.' Emma replied, looking sadly at Chloe's unsmiling face.

'They both visit the hospital everyday hoping that sometime she will wake up soon. I don't think she will ever wake up. I'm afraid I have got to go my stepdaughter, Molly, is visiting. She's studying psychology in Uni, trying to follow in her mother footsteps she is.' With that, the old woman started wandering off.

'Sure bye, thanks for the talk.' Emma said while watching her walk away.

'I think I better make a little visit to the hospital. Maybe I'll find some answers there. Good job I have got money this time, I had to break in and hotwire a car the last time and that ended up a disaster.' Emma muttered while walking towards the bus stop.

'I really hate hospitals, they are big and smell weird and the Doctors speak in very long words which no sane person will ever understand! I should be around here somewhere.' Emma muttered ignoring the strange looks people was giving her as she walked through endless corridors. Stopping when she heard a familiar voice coming from the next room, walking quietly to the door, she listened in.

'I can't believe you still have not woken up, they said you are not in a deep coma but it's been years, what is stopping you coming back? You have got to wake up Emma. I really miss you.

'Come on mum, it's no use. It's far easier to let her go, she been like this for years and the Doctor said that there is no sign of her improving at all and if she ever wakes up she won't be the same person. It's not like she does anything important'

'Watch your mouth Chloe, you have no idea how important it is for her to wake up and as long as I'm still breathing I'm not giving up on her, she would do the same for the both of us.'

'I still say let her go. I have got other things better to do, can we go now I rather not spend most of my life in hospital waiting for the day she "wakes up"

'Let's go home, I see you tomorrow Emma, hope you come back to us soon and sort everything out'

Emma ducked into the nearest empty room managing not to be seen as Jackie and Chloe left the room, she watched them walked away shocked as she saw how weak and frail Jackie looked. After a few minutes of waiting Emma walked nervously into the next room, staring at the lifeless pale figure on the bed before walking towards the chair near the bed.

'Bloody hell I look really old. Mind you it's not every day you see your older self in hospital. Jackie is right, if I'm supposed to wake up ages ago what is stopping me from waking up and more importantly why here?' Leaning back into the chair deep in thought, not noticing someone walking into the room, until they put their hand on her shoulder, making her jump up from the chair in fright.

'Bloody hell! Jeez has anyone ever told you to never sneak up on people! I could have hurt you. Who are you?'

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. My name is Molly, Molly Drake and you are?'

'My name is Emma. What are you doing in here?

'I don't really know to be honest, I started to coming here and talking to her a few years back when I visit my Godfather, I don't know why I talk to her maybe it reminds me of my past. I saw you near by the old rundown railways arms earlier on and I don't know why but I decided to follow you. I heard you talking to my stepmother about the Queens and I was so curious. What are you doing here? Do you know who she is?' Molly looked curiously at her.

'Err, yeah I do kind of know who she is. Right, well I have got to go I have some research for some answers which is very important to me. See you Molly' Emma smiled slightly, turning towards the door.

'Hey wait. Maybe I can help you; I need something to take my mind off things, and my mum Alex passed away on this day she was also in a coma just like her. I don't really want to go to my fathers and stepmothers home' looking sadly at the floor.

'All right Molly, I may need your help after all, meet me in the arms later say about 11. I have so much to tell you and trust me it's all very true' Emma sighed watching as Molly looked up happily.

Walking carefully up the stairs of the railway arms, Emma walked down the wrecked corridor, carefully avoiding the weakest boards towards her old room, looking inside everything she owned was completely destroyed.

'I really have to get back soon' walking towards the bed, picking up her only toy she had as a baby, slowly sitting down turning the burnt tiger around in her hands. Feeling something there in the room, Emma looked up to see Alex standing silently by the window.

'Don't worry Alex, I will try and put things right and stop everything going into complete and utter chaos. I have no idea what has happened here but I'm trying my damn best to get out of this place and to stop this all of this from happening. As long as I'm stuck here, I will watch over your daughter making sure she is out of harm's way' Looking out of the window smiling slightly as Molly walked quickly towards the pub.

'I better get down there and see if I can find out some information' turning to put the toy back on the bed sensing she was alone, Emma walked downstairs to greet Molly.

'Ah great Molly, you finally made it half hour later. Not sure if I was being stood up, nearly felt like it' Emma said, carefully leaning against the rotten bar, looking very amused as she watched Molly climbing over bits of rubble.

'I told you I will be here and what's with this sudden sense of humour? You was very serious back at the hospital'

'I'm sorry but I feel right at home here. Like greeting a very old friend of mine' walking around the bar seeing if there is any drinks that was left behind.

'Have anyone ever told you are very strange and completely weird person. Mind you there something oddly comforting about this place, not sure why' Molly looked around the pub.

'Trust me I do know very well. Okay let's get straight to the point, you look very smart, tell me Molly do you know where the Queens live now or know someone who does? I tried going to their old address but it's empty' Finding nothing to drink, disappointed she walked over to the old stool.

'Not really but I do know a tutor in my Uni that's related to them, Rachel Lessing. Been teaching there for years, never talk much about her past. You said you had something to tell me?' Molly sat on the stool right next to Emma.

'Bloody hell talk about family drama, okay I really need to see Rachel. Do you know when she be tutoring in Uni next? I really need to see her quickly, let's just say we kinda grew up together, we became family. That woman you saw in hospital, we are kind of linked to this thing I'm dealing with'

'Yes she is back teaching in two weeks' time, I can take you too her if you like' Molly stopped talking when she saw Emma not paying any attention, turning to she was staring into the corner, where a broken table with 6 badly damaged chairs nearby it, looking back at Emma nervously

'Are you okay? There is nothing here just us two'

'Yeah I'm fine, come on let's go. Look at this moment I'm afraid I can't tell you much but believe me it's very important but I'm afraid we got to part ways. I see you by the park at 8 tomorrow' Feeling the dark chill in the air, sensing some dark presence about coming closer to them.

'Where are you staying? If you got nowhere to go you can come with me, I know some where you can stay for now'

'Thanks I will take you up on that, a park bench is torture to my back'

'And you better go shopping, you do look like a tramp a bit' Molly smiled

'What?' Emma looked down finally noticing her clothes are ripped in places

'I don't believe this, this is my best denim jeans and jacket '

'Excuse me, Miss Lessing are you busy? Rachel looked up from marking some of the paperwork watching as Molly walked into the room.

'Not really Miss Drake, anything I can help you with? You look very distracted is everything all right?'

'I don't know how to explain this but there is someone here with me, well she been staying with me for about two week now, I think you know her very well because you are kinda like family'

'I don't really know anybody that is like family to me, the only one who is not is... You!' cutting off staring wide eyed at the younger version of Emma that walked into the room instead of the older one that's lying in hospital. They both looked at each other before Emma burst out laughing.

'Hello cousin, what a beautiful morning today, the sun is out the birds is tweeting a nice song. How are you?'

'What? How are you here? Why are you young? What happened?' Rachel manages to choke out jumping out of her chair freighted.

'You tell me Rach, one minute I was leaving this pub to get my diary then I managed to get myself shot and wake up in the park only to discover that we are in 2015 spending two weeks in this time and guess what? I'm still lying in the hospital in a deep coma! While you are a teacher'

'Wait, that woman lying in bed is you? That makes no sense at all, what's this about 2015 are you one of the mad people like Sam Tyler. I think sleeping on the floor for two weeks in my dorm done something to you'

'No Molly she is not mad, what she said so far everything is true. Aunty Jackie would love to see you again Emma, nobody was the same after' Rachel run towards Emma holding her tightly.

'Choking not breathing Rach' sighing happily as Rachel let go

'Look Molly I know this still not making sense but bear with me here and you will finally understand but first Rach I want to know events after my shooting'

'All I remember is that diary you wrote in was missing, the camera was disconnected and nobody saw anybody or heard anything. That man who you encountered years ago, Mister Hunt believes he was behind everything. DI Adam Jones and DS David Hutch were among the bodies of the gang members in Luigi's. James the young DC stumbled across something in the station but he was never found they believed he was with Hunt who was never found either we don't know what really happened but there were talks of Keats destroying the railways arms and they tried to stop it what happened next nobody knows, maybe they perished the time the arms was destroyed no bodies was found'.

'Hunt? As in DCI Gene Hunt? Sam Tyler and my mum both mentioned him!' Molly interrupted them, Rachel looked at Emma who sighed.

'I think you better tell her Em, she deserve to know everything'

'It's time I told you the truth Molly, you told me everything you know about Sam Tyler, and how he left tapes and everything. What Sam told you It's true there is another world which is created by Gene himself it's like this world is connected this one. When a cop gets killed they are sent to Gene, he helps them sort out some unfinished business and when they are ready he helps them move on. My job is that when a cop from your world is going to get killed I make sure they arrive safely, however there has been two cases that I accidentally hurt them like the time I accidentally knocked down Sam Tyler which to be honest is his fault! What idiot stands in the middle of the road when I'm driving and the second time is with Adam, he was on the edge of the bridge trying to talk to some scum and I ended to slipping on some ice accidentally falling into him so he fell off. He has a very nice IPhone though.'

'Hang on you knew my mum was going to die and you didn't help her at all?' Molly shouted jumping off the desk

'I couldn't, I can't mess with things like that. Layton has been after your family for years, there was nothing I can do to help your mother; it was completely out of my hands. I did help put Layton away for a very long time and bust his business making sure he had nothing at all, not even a penny. He won't last very long Molly. I want you to believe every word I said, I know it's crazy and unreal but it's true!'

'I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm sorry I have got to go'

'MOLLY'

'Let her go Emma she needs time to think. That is so much to take in even for a very smart girl, remember what was you like when Nelson told you about your past and what you have to do'

'Yeah you right, I'm glad you have not fainted on me Rach. It would be very funny for me to watch'

'Yeah well I nearly did, I thought you was a ghost and when you opened that big gob of yours I know then you are real, you coming home soon right?'

'Yeah when I figure out where Keats is and my missing diary'

'Rachel there you are I have been looking for you everywhere, mum wants to know if you are coming to us for dinner tonight' Chloe walked quickly into the room, smiling as she hugged her cousin.

'Chloe, sorry I have been talking to Emma she is new here'

'Hello Chloe it's nice to meet you. I have not long moved here from London, thank you for your time Miss Lessing and for telling me very interesting things about your family. I'm so sorry to hear about you sister'

'Thanks. I'm sorry too, I can't remember much about her at all when I was a baby. I know she is my sister but she had a different mother not like everyone in my family cared about it. I wish they quickly figured out who Danny Finn really is earlier on and maybe things would be different!'

'Wait Danny? What is going on? What do you mean 'who he really is?' Pretending to look confused interested to know what her sister thinks of it.

'The police was only focusing on finding Danny not once did they think that he had a new identity and a new look to throw them off. DCI Jim Keats was Danny always had been, my mother has a very sharp eye and so through his disguise but still Keats have not been caught'

'My God, all this time they been going about it wrong and the answers has been staring at them in the face the entire long? I have got to go, this is too much too take in. I will see you soon Miss Lessing, nice too finally meet you Chloe. See you'

'Okay Emma, take care of yourself and be very careful' Rachel warned

'Strange girl, looks very familiar though, have I seen her somewhere before?'

'Yes my dear cousin, you have seen her lots of times, you have just never talked to her at all until now' Grinning as Emma turned her head winking at her.

Just after midnight, Emma walked quickly towards the arms with a determined look, seeing the faces of Sam, Annie, Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz as the stood right near the broken door. Feeling a familiar dark presence she suddenly turned around.

'JIM, show yourself now! I know you are here' Emma growled

'Well, well, well. I'm surprised how you figured things out at last, took you long enough. Like what I have down to this place shame about your father and his useless DC both sacrificed themselves to save this stupid pub, both floating about in hell. I burned this place down. Not looking good at all, nobody ever wants this broken burned down useless pile of junk, talk to the locals and they believe it's full of ghosts'

'Don't give up your day job! That is the worst joke ever, look you scumbag you stole things from me and I want to know where they are now!' taking the gun out of her inside jacket pocket, pointing it to Keats head.

'Where the hell did you get that gun? I made sure you wouldn't have any weapons with you, when I shot you back in the 80s. The items they are locked away safely where you can never find them' Jim snarled

'It was behind the counter and some people say that the pub is the useless place to go, I so disagree completely. You hid them in the old stuffy office that was given to you back in London didn't you? Thanks for trying to kill me by the way and putting me in a coma so you can try and kill me again' Emma said sarcastically out of the corner of her eye saw a bit of movement, keeping her focus on Jim not to give anything away.

I know what you have done in the past, you are responsible for telling Layton about Alex, and you are responsible for her death, leaving her only child behind to suffer. Stopping me from saving them both' Emma growled again, taking the safety off

'I accidentally missed you once years ago, this time I make sure I won't'

'Well done you get a gold star, I did tell Layton where she was but the stupid idiot wanted to finish what he started with her parents. Another gold star for figuring out where the files are, Hunt won't ever think of looking there but you won't be returning home I will make sure of it, you see that pub behind you, there is a bomb in there that's about to go off any second now. Once you are dead I will take over Gene's world completely unless you give yourself up'

'No! Don't' a voice scream out, Molly rushed from her hiding place running straight towards Emma, grabbing hold of her.

'I won't let you give yourself up, I believe you what you have said. I have lost my mother and I won't lose you. I CAN'T lose you!'

'Well this scene is sweetly sickening, a lone rogue guardian angel comforting a little girl who lost her mummy. Pathetic! Well Hunt, you going to give yourself up? You know you will never win'

'I will never give up! You are wrong Jim, I'm always a winner somehow someway I always come out a winner. You are pathetic Jim. If I ever return I will make sure you will pay for what you have done'

'What a pathetic touching speech, you won't go far I see you in hell with your father!' Jim shouted laughing like a maniac as he pushed the button to set off the bomb the same time Emma pulled the trigger shooting Jim straight into his head, killing him instantly.

'No!' The last face Emma saw was Molly as she hid her face in her jacket


	5. Chapter 5

'Molly? Molly sweetie please wake up' A voice shouted above her, frantically shaking her awake. Molly moaned trying to focus on a face above her seeing her mother she jumped crying into Alex arms holding on tightly.

'I can't believe you are here, I always dreamt of the time you will arrive but I never thought it be so soon. I tried really hard to get back to you, I really did' Alex hugged tightly back refusing to let go, tears running down her face.

'I know mum; it's been so difficult things weren't the same when you woke up and when you sent me to live with dad. I really thought you didn't want me anymore but when I heard you passed away I broke down because I lost you and I never even had a chance to say goodbye, I never got over your death'

'Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain, I thought that by sending you away to your father might help us both not causing you any more pain. How did you get here Molls?'

'I don't understand it myself, one minute I was standing next to this girl holding onto to her as the pub exploded and I felt something tugging me backwards and a flash of white surrounded me and the next thing you are standing here in front of me, I must be dreaming. I don't understand why is this place not destroyed why does it look like it never been destroyed?' Looking around confused seeing loads of people smiling as they chatted and laughed to each other.

'I don't know Molly but it does not matter now, you are here now with me that's all I care about. I want you to meet some of my friends' taking Molly by her hand Alex lead her over to the corner where 5 people was laughing, Molly quickly recognised Sam from his file, Alex coughed to get their full attention.

'Everyone this is my daughter Molly, the one I have been taking about since I first got here' Alex can't stop smiling at Molly, never letting go of her hand in case she disappear if she let go.

'Gosh ma'am she looks just like you. Hello Molly my name is Sharon but call me Shaz' the younger woman smiled warmly at Molly.

'I'm Ray and this is the Div, you can call him Div'

'I'm not called Div, Ray! Ignore him. I'm Chris' looking annoyed at his older friend.

'Hello Molly, I'm Annie. You are very beautiful girl'

'I know who you are, you Sam Tyler I read your file a few years back' Molly buttered in before Sam had a chance to open his mouth. A dark man walked over smiling warmly at all of them, making Molly feels comfortable.

'Welcome to my pub, we meet at last Molly, My name is Nelson, I see Emma broken a lot of rules to get you here, I was not expecting you to arrive so soon but there must be a very good reason for her to do that'

'What happened to Emma? She was with me when Jim destroyed the pub, I was standing right next to her when she killed him, I was holding on to her... Wait what do you mean 'to get me here' Looking very confused

'Molly sit down for a second and I try to explain what Emma does, Emma job is too find police officers who are dying and she goes to them guiding them safety to this world but in order for her to help them they must be very close to death and she don't have to be standing next to them for her to help she can help when she is nearby'

'So she is some sort of a grim reaper who comes to get them?

'Well yes and no but I rather you didn't call her that, she don't take it too nicely to get called that as Ray will agree with me' Nelson smiled as Ray rubbed his nose remembering back to when she punched him.

'Keats is still alive but he is now stuck here, she only managed to stop his connection to the other world. Emma is not with you because she is still lying in the hospital, I believe she brought you here to try and finish and he started'

'Has anyone told you this world is very confusing? Emma did mention something about his old office in the station'

'You mean that there is something important in the station that can put an end to everything that is happening now to stop what's going to happen in the future?' Alex butted in

'I don't know how it affects this but I think Rachel mentioned that DCI Gene Hunt and another officer were killed in the blast outside the pub, which lay untouched for a very long time. Look I'm sorry but I can't stay here Emma needs me, I got to go and help her' Running through the door ignoring Alex shouting after her, telling her to come back.

'The station looks scary in the dark' Looking up at the station glaring down at her, looking uninviting but daring her to enter, walking up the steps Molly jumped running into the station as a flash of thunder and lightning appeared

'Okay come on Molly don't be scared, nothing is going to jump out and hurt you' she whispered quietly to herself trying to calm her nerves, hearing her heartbeat loudly in her ears as she walked slowly and quietly down the dark corridor the lighting outside flashing through the windows.

Eventually after walking through a few corridors and rooms she came across an old door, reaching out she slowly turned the handle and peeked in, seeing endless rows of files in the room, walking in Molly figured this was the room as there was lots of dust around the place obviously never been used in a while, walking carefully around not to disturb anything, searching through the desk Molly finally found the file hiding in the corner of the draw with a red battered diary on top, sighing and laughing in relief she picked them up.

Walking a few steps towards the door, she heard footsteps walking towards the room getting closer, looking around frantically Molly quickly spotted a metal cupboard, climbing into it quickly as the door creaked opened, peeking through the gap, she could make out a slim figure walking towards the desk stopping as they saw the desk draw left opened a bit.

'I wonder who has been sneaking around in here, sticking their nose in something or somewhere they don't belong.' A familiar yet creepy voice said while cutting into the small room.

'Come out, come out wherever you are. I know you are in here' his eyes scanning the room quickly stopping as he looked at the metal cupboard near the side of him, walking over to it smiling to himself as he heard a little noise coming from inside.

'Got you' Jim opened the door still smiling but with an evil glint in his eyes staring down at the scared form of Molly huddling back into the cupboard, clutching the two items close to her chest.

'Hand them over to me little girl, they don't belong to you. It's alright I'm a police officer' putting on his best act hoping it would fool Molly.

'No they don't belong to you they belong to someone else, you no police officer you are a murderer' Not being fooled by the act, she kicked him in the stomach hard, running towards the door quickly to get far away from him.

'It's been nearly a week and nothing! We have no evidence what so ever are you sure we didn't miss anything back in the warehouse, there has got to be something there that we all missed' David groaned walking down the corridor to the entrance of the station

'Shut it David, I'm sick of you whining at everything, we have searched everywhere, and there is nothing!' Adam growled angrily at him.

'I feel bad for about Emma. It's like we are giving up on her, there must be something we can do' James sighed, ignoring the glares Adam and David was shooting at each other. Just then Molly comes around the corner nearly colliding into James who got knocked off his feet.

'Wow kid slow down what's the hurry? We won't hurt you we are police officers. What have you got there?' showing off their badges to calm her down.

'There was a man in the office down there, come quick and arrest him he is going to hurt me' Molly shouted getting hystical trusting the officers in front of her.

'No one is going to hurt you, you are safe with us. Let's go and have a look in that room, you kid come with us we make sure nothing is going to hurt you' Adam said firmly but gently to her, letting her calm down. Taking her hand they walked Molly back to the room, looking inside the room was empty.

'Looks like whoever it was fled this room quickly. I have a feeling it's the man we are looking for' Adam said more to himself as he lowered his gun looking grim

'What I want to know why is there a kid in the station wandering around in the dark with no parents; she could be a spy for all we know'

'I have a name and it's Molly and I have no parents and I'm no spy. Look I need to get to the hospital now; I have got something to show DCI Gene Hunt, it's about Emma. I have found what you are looking for I need to give it to him quickly' Glaring at David and handing the stuff over to Adam.

'Okay Molly, let's get you to the hospital you have no idea how relived we are to finally have a breakthrough on this case. James you are with David and you kid you are with me, we will get there in no time' Adam smiled leading Molly out of the station to the car.

'Guv we found this kid earlier on, she was wandering about the station but she managed to find both a diary and the file' David passed the red book over to Gene as he flicked through the pages quickly reading

'Well Emma certainly been very busy she had one trusted informant to give her all the correct details about the gang and their hideout and another informant who give her false information. Their real hideout is where Luigi's used to be, they have been hiding there all this bloody time right under my nose, the warehouse was a set-up which Emma purposely went there to draw her out to them.'

'Guv what is our next move?

'I think the best course of action is to get every police officer suited up and well protected to stand by all around the restaurant and wait for them to appear and that is when we strike, I don't care if they kill them' Gene growled

'DI Jones I want you to lead the team, David and James I want you both to help him. I will stay here and try to wake my daughter up with a trick I have done ages ago'

'Yes Guv. Come on team let's go' ordered Adam as he and David walked to the door.

'James before you go, where is that kid now?'

'She is being looked after by Jackie and Rachel, poor kid she looks like she seen a ghost' James watched as Gene nodded and turned around dismissing him.

'I have done this before let's see if I can do it again' Gene muttered looking around to see if there is no one about before he turned back to the sleeping form, raising his hand getting ready to strike her.

'Don't even think about it' Emma growled opening her eyes glaring at him.

'Bloody hell you are finally awake, took your bleeding time didn't you! How long have you been awake?' watching her as she slowly sat up clutching her stomach, wincing in pain.

'I have been awake when you told Adam his plan, if they go inside the restaurant they will find the three gang members one of them was my false informant, somehow they found out about my real one and killed him, poor bugger didn't deserve it'

'Why didn't you tell me that he was really Keats and you are my daughter?' Gene demanded helping her stand up

'I didn't tell you because you would not let me work on the case and you would have personally dragged me back home to Manchester with me kicking and screaming to Jackie and I didn't tell you that you my dad because you wouldn't have believed me. I can't walk into the station and say 'Hey guess what your ex had a kid but gotten rid of her when she was just a newborn baby and guess what I'm that baby so hello dad!' Emma shouted back at her father

'You are right I would not believe you about that but I talked to my ex and read through you file and you are infact my daughter and yes I also would have dragged you back but it's too late now. Right let's go, you have been lying down on the job why us lot been slaving away now get you clothes we are leaving to find Jimbo and make him pay, I know that he is hiding in Alex flat.

'Let's not waste time then, the clock is ticking. I want this over and done with, I want to finish what he has started' Emma growled looking determined

Gene and Emma managed to escape from the hospital without getting caught by either the doctors or Jackie and get to Luigi's in no time. The police surrounded most of the place but they eventuality got to the staircase to Alex old flat.

'Well that was fun we nearly got caught 3 times because you won't listen to what I'm trying to say' Emma whispered angrily at Gene as she tried to pick the lock on Alex door.

'Would you shut up, you giving me a bloody headache are you sure you weren't related to the prices instead of me. That reminds me to never let you anywhere near my car' Gene whispered angrily back as he watched remembering the times Alex stole his beloved Quattro.

'You really want me to answer that; now keep your voice down! I nearly got it, if only you had the blasted key, it would save us a lot of time and also save me from having a massive headache too. Got you' grinning as the door opened the little bit.

'Right after you, in case he got a gun and I really don't want to get shot again' Emma grinned moving back to let Gene go on ahead.

'You girl' moving in front of Emma with his gun out, ignoring Emma muttering about getting stabbed, shot and blown up, walking around the living room in the dark both not noticing a slight movement coming from the kitchen nearby.

'This is stupid I can't see a blasted thing and the skinny git could be around here somewhere pointing a gun at one of us because there is no light' they both froze hearing laughter coming from the kitchen caught their attention; turning around at the same time they both pointed their guns as the lights switched on. Jim walked out clapping and grinning at them.

'I wondered when you are going to get here, didn't know you child is up and walking so soon, never mind anyway you both are going to give yourself up'

'I don't think so Jimbo, I won't let you hurt anyone anymore, the worst mistake you have ever done is hurting my kid. Give yourself and you followers up now you pencil neck bastard and I try not to damage you too much'

'I don't think so my 'followers' are dead, I see no need for them so I killed them like I'm going to kill you. I bet you didn't bother checking you guns; there is no ammo in it. I took them out while you was in hospital looking after your daughter, pretty stupid leaving them in your car Hunt, anyone can break in' Jim watched gleefully as both Emma and Gene checked their guns seeing no bullets in them, looking up they saw Jim pointing the gun at them.

'My turn, go over to the window and call them off, say there is no one here at all and you better do it Hunt or Emma will get it' grabbing Emma roughly pointing the gun at her head, ignoring her sharp intake of breath 'I bet you never knew that you daughter can take over from you, you can finally be free from this world Gene, think about it the pub where you help your officers pass over it would finally be your turn, you have already been found'

'I will never walk away you pencil neck bastard, I'm not a coward and I'm not turning my back on my children or this world not when they both need me the most'

'How sickly sweet, you have turned too soft Gene. You are no Manc, Lion you are like those soft pussy cats who run away with a tail between its legs, I grow tired of you so I won't waste any more time getting rid of the both of you' Jim sneered getting ready to shoot Emma.

All the sudden there was a sharp cracking sound as Jim fell forward unconscious letting go of Emma, the broken vase lay on the floor near to him, looking up she saw Jackie with the furious expression on her face and Molly and the rest of the team standing not far behind in the flat.

'Big mistake you bastard, nobody ever messes with my family and get away with it and you, you stupid, stupid idiots I can't believe you sneaked off who knows what would have happened if Molly here didn't listen in on you conversations back in the hospital. Get you arses back there and if you wander off I'm so going to handcuff you to the bed' Jackie screamed at them, annoyed as they both smiled at her, Molly ran towards Emma trying not to hug her too tight.

'Bloody ell very forward aren't you Jackie' Gene said cheekily

'Shut it Hunt and in your dreams' she growled pushing Emma gently towards the door

'Always Jackie, Always' He grinned, kicking Jim in the stomach hard as he left his team to deal with Jim.

Couple of weeks later, Emma and Molly stood silently outside the railway arms staring at the welcoming doors, turning her head a bit Emma broke the silence. 'Molls, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I made a promise to your mum that I will always look after you and make sure no harm will ever come to you but instead I got you blown up and sent to this world instead'

'It's okay Emma you didn't break your promise you got me here safely and I got to meet my mother again. I have a question how did Keats know who you are.'

'I think it was my fault I think I lead him straight to me on accident. I went to London for some information like I normally do and it was the same day Jackie Queen took the team to the station when she went looking for her niece, I remember losing my jacket and decided to wear a red jacket that day, obviously he was lurking around somewhere and the jacket caught his attention' Emma looked gravely at her

'Then he spent a few years looking into you trying to find out who you are and what you do and he somehow came across your file' Molly questioned Emma

'Yes he has been watching me closely from there, having a few people spying on me finally he had a chance because of the mistake my father had done, coming in trying to tear down this world hoping to turn the team to his side destroying Gene in the process, he nearly did as well. Jim tried to poison your mother mind by letting her believe that my father killed Sam the stupid git didn't really do himself any favours. When she phoned Manchester for the files Jim contacted them later to ask about mine telling them that Alex also wanted it and to sent it with Sam's stuff to avoid any suspicion, I later found out from one of the officers and started my own investigation, I don't like it when people look into my personal life.'

'What about your sister Chloe and your mother back in 2015, what will happen to them now and my dad and my step mum do they know that I'm dead?' Molly leaned in close to her looking sad.

'It's kind of tricky the 2015 we left not so long ago will carry on as normal and your family will be informed of your death if they managed to identify you but in this world nothing really because it never even happened because we both altered it, Jim is in a lockdown prison that prisoners will never escape from and turn crazy in the process, we stopped him killing the team and blowing up the pub'

'What will happen to me now Emma? What will I do? Where will I go?' Molly looked worried.

'I'm so sorry Molly there is no way you will be able to go back home to your father and stepmother, that explosion killed you instantly and I broke so many rules to get you here only police officers that are killed come here. What I can do is let you walk through the doors to let you be with your mother again' Emma turned smiling slightly at her

'What about you? Will you come with me?' Molly smiled back grabbing Emma hand to lead her to the doors

'I'm afraid I can't I broken so many rules I'm banished from the pub for a while. I have to stay here and look after Chloe and learn how to take control of this world after my dad moves on, I will be tied here. Look I will be by my car if you need anything' Emma smiled sadly pulling her away from her

'I can't do this alone. I'm so sorry mum I really love you and this is the second time we never said goodbye. I'm so happy that I was brought here and to see you there kneeling beside me, I thought it was all a dream but I'm not ready to join you. I want to stay here to grow up, get a job and travel. I know it sounds very selfish but I know you are not far from me now and I will join you again. I won't say goodbye because it's not the end, see you later mum. Molly whispered sadly to the doors crying as she turned away from the arms, walking towards Emma who leaned out of her car window, watching her sadly

'Well Molly If that is what you really want then welcome to the family, let's go back to my old station' watching Molly sit in the car quietly, with one final look at the pub Emma drove away.

Everyone was standing in Gene's old office, by the time Emma and Molly walked in. Gene is sitting down holding onto to Chloe as Rachel spotted Emma and they both looked on in amusement as Jackie looked nervously. Molly stood next to them, watching the scene in front of her. Adam, David and James were outside the office playing darts with the officers.

'You know what. I'm so glad I'm out of that dump, a week is a lifetime in that hospital and the food was bloody awful, I swear I saw something move in it and the nurses can be very rough man handling me. I was only there because of a few little scratches really' She said while rubbing her chest that is still slightly sore.

'Good Lord Emma you were shoot and it felt even longer with you constantly moaning everyday' Jackie turned to her pulling her into a hug.

'Come on Auntie you know it drives her crazy staying in one place to long, she get bored so quickly and that spells trouble for us' Rachel laughed remembering the stupid times Emma got herself in

'Okay those incidents were not my fault! I don't find trouble it finds me; well okay I do sometimes find it. There is something that's bugging me, why am I still in GMP instead of being transferred to London?' turning to face her father.

'Well as for Monday, you no longer work for the team you used to work for. Instead you will work for me now, your mother knows a few places so I can buy a house around here but I be staying with you lot for now and I'm bringing my team with me to work here but they can find their own place. So good news on my part I can keep an eye on you and mini Genie here' nearly dropping Chloe

'No way in a million years she is going to be called Gene! Speaking of family, you told me your mother is Alex. You are far welcome to stay with me, your mother helped me so much and I want to repay her back. I know I will never replace her and I don't want to' Jackie spoke softly as she turned to Molly

'I would like that, I'm happy I saw my mum even if it's only for a few seconds at least I know she is alright and thanks I would love to be part of the family with you, Gene, Emma and Chloe' Molly smiled at Jackie

'Fancy that, hey dad you got another child!' Molly and Emma burst out laughing at the look on Gene face

'Good God, they are going to be very similar to each other aren't they Rachel?' moaned Jackie who turned quickly back to Gene

'I'm afraid so, look on the bright side, we got another addition to the family. Mr Hunt is moving back home to Manchester to be a father to his kids. I think it's going to be one heck of an interesting life and who knows what will happen' Rachel smiled watching on as Jackie was showing Gene how to handle Chloe better.

'Yeah you got that right my dear cousin, life is so going to be much more interesting from now on and I can't wait to be part of the adventure. Things will be very different and I have a feeling things will change in time' Emma stood next to Rachel with Molly at her side looking very amused as her parents argue over Chloe.

'So guys shall we drink?' Emma shouted out as Gene's team got a bottle of whisky out, handing the cups out to everyone. Standing in front she raised her cup smiling happily at them all 'To the scum's out there who better watch out because there are more then one Hunt and to a brand new beginning'


	6. Thank you

Thank You

I just want to say a big thanks you to all of you who took your time to read and commented on the first story I have ever written, it has helped me to keep on going and to try and make each chapter slightly better.

I didn't realise it was going to be very difficult and very challenging to introduce her character and bring her to life as well as trying to keep giving the other characters some story line and trying and keep their personalities the same. There will be more of Emma adventures coming soon and I can't wait to start writing the next one. Thank you all again


End file.
